


The Bitching-Complaints and Woes of Teen Mamoru Chiba

by CassieRaven



Series: The Drabble Chronicles of Odango Atama and Mamoru Baka [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Annoyed Mamoru Chiba, Annoyed Usagi Tsukino, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, High School, Humor, Mamoru is so down with Minako and her chaos, Mentions and Refences to Weed, Mentions of Mature themes in this prompt of Sex, Minako Aino is entertained by all her own antics, Minako being Minako! You've been warned!, No Sailor Senshi, No Tuxedo Kamen, No talking guardian cats, Out of Character, Prompt Fic, References to Drugs, Slow Romance, Some Out Of Character (OOC) happening, Somebody save Mamoru, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Teenagers being complete Idiotic Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Yearbook Comittee, alcohol drinking, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven
Summary: A day in the life of High School Yearbook Editor Chiba, Mamoru having to deal with an upset School Club President concerning the School Yearbook.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Series: The Drabble Chronicles of Odango Atama and Mamoru Baka [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295228
Kudos: 7





	The Bitching-Complaints and Woes of Teen Mamoru Chiba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRisa/gifts), [Rising_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/gifts).



> Hello every one, here's a new story to read in this Drabble of Usa/Mamo series for you all.  
> Thank you to those who had read/reviewed or left likes/kudos, or favorited in the last story prompts posted.  
> Major thanks, love, and kudos as always to one of my Beta-Readers and fellow Author writing partner in crime Queen Risa who had looked over this story originally for me Beta-ing. Thank you my fellow moonie!
> 
> Enjoy this new AU drabble/prompt everyone!

* * *

* * *

**Prompt # 8: High School Yearbook Editor having to deal with an upset School Club President concerning the School Yearbook.**

**Title: “The Bitching-Complaints and Woes of Teen Mamoru Chiba”**

* * *

Mamoru's right eyebrow scrunched up as he examined the glossy image before him.    


  
He bit his lip, wondering if it was possible to fit any more pictures of the cheerleader and pom-pom girls squads into the yearbook, without taking out something from the other activities such as girls basketball, dance, or lacrosse teams (He didn't want to start another round of protests from the sports teams like last week with the boys' varsity football and lacrosse teams.)    


  
If it was up to him, however, the teen would have gladly tossed all of the cheerleader and girls pom-pom squads annoying selfies, halftime shows, and competition photos out the window, but sadly it was out of his hands.    
No, it was up to the president of the yearbook committee, Saori Kubo, and the bitch just so happened to be on the cheerleader squad as a flier. So Mamoru, despite being everyone's first pick for the job, and a top honors student (having top ranking test scores that were second only to Ami Mizuno's scores), was the lowly yearbook editor that had no say in the matter.

  
  
"Mamoru! Hello! Clark Kent-wanna-be-with-the-glasses, over here! Hey! Mamoru! Oh, Mamoru-Sempai!!!!"

  
  
Mamoru looked up, his dark blue eyes wide behind the specs of his reading glasses, shock filling his body at the shout of his name. A frown mixed with a scowl and a very evident annoyance quickly replaced his initial shock at the sight of Minako Aino, a junior girl who played on the volleyball team and was the bane of Mamoru's existence. 

  
  
She was loud, ditsy, very opinionated, obsessed with one day becoming a J-Pop Idol, and liked to cause trouble. She also had a good heart (when she wasn't using it for evil), and had a massive crush on Mamoru's best friend, Kunzite Saito, fellow senior that had a passion for auto-shop class, always having his nose in a sports magazine, or his hands busy with tools. 

  
  
"What is it Aino?" Mamoru mumbled, not even bothering to be polite like usual. He already had much more important work to do such as figuring out the situation with the chess team and other boring clubs that he very well knew were going to have to get cut out of certain sections.    
  
Man, did he hate his job, he was playing damn god on who was in the yearbook and who wasn't. 

  
  
Minako didn't let Mamoru's rude tone detour her, choosing instead to throw herself down into the chair next to him, her book bag landing on the dark-haired student's organized pile of work. "So what's with the rudeness Chiba," she said, unzipping her bag and pulling out a pile of folders of her own, all color-coordinated in oranges, reds, and yellow. 

Minako was the low man-eh woman so to speak on the totem pole when it came to being on the yearbook committee. Despite having been exceptional in photography classes in the past, Saori had made it clear that they already had more qualified student photographers covering the important aspects of student life, stating that no other photographer positions were left.    
Minako had dared to challenge the older girl last year, almost nearly causing a student riot when she started protesting and yelling in usual Minako fashion and thus caught the eye of the yearbook staff instructor and caused the principal to become involved, demanding that the protesting end.    
Rather than risk scandal, Saori finally gave her a photographer position.    
She had assigned her to work under Mamoru, as his very own personal gopher photographer. 

But somehow he felt the action of assigning the blonde to him as revenge for turning the girl down to winter formal, but why look into things?   
  
Working as the lowest of student staff photographers meant that Minako was forced to go out and take the lowest shooting assignments, like covering the chess meets, the debate team tournaments, etc. All things that Minako had found extremely boring and just hated to cover. Mamoru knew because she was vocal about it, very vocal. 

  
  
"Anyway, guess what I have? I have pictures," the bubbly blonde announced, a bit too loudly as Mamoru was jarred from his thoughts.

  
  
"Please tell me these are from the D and D's actual tournament," he pleaded, "You did photograph everything and not just my best friend, right?" He mumbled on with a sigh, already knowing the answer to his question. 

  
  
Mamoru had thrown her a bone last week prior, handing her the assignment of covering the Dungeons and Dragons Club's monthly Tournament on the weekend, a certain senior being in attendance.  _ ("Okay why is uber cool and hot Kunzite spending his Saturday at a boring ass nerds and geeks tournament where they play in imagination land like something out of Lord of the Rings?" "Because he also works on the school newspaper and his friends, the Black brothers, are in the D and D Club. Plus he was asked to attend by the club's President, name Tuski or Tachi something.") _

  
  
The girl hadn't hesitated and showed up, a Starbucks caramel frappuccino with double the sugar in hand and proceeded to take in the whole tournament, eyes on her white-haired crush. 

"Okay, so maybe I didn't take photos of the tournament the entire time since technically, I did take pictures of what was happening, but when I wasn't busy, I was chatting up Kunzite," she defended. "But look! I've got plenty of options we could go with of Kunzite looking wonderful for the section pages of  _ 'Day in the Life of Student Activities' _ ," Minako grinned excitedly, motioning to her colorful folders.

  
  
Mamoru frowned, and watched as the red bowed blonde sorted out the four folders, one titled  _ 'Kunzite – Self Portrait of a Handsome God' _ , another  _ 'Kunzite with Fab Three Mamoru, Jadeite, and Nephrite' _ ,  _ 'Kunzite looking Sexy in the Auto-Shop Building _ ', and another titled  _ 'Kunzite and Mamoru being Bro's Because the Bromance is Strong!' _ . Mamoru vaguely noted that the last folder was pretty thin compared to the rest of the piles. He let out a loud sigh, but decided that sorting through the D and D pictures was far better than looking at the cheerleading squads obnoxious and fake smiles any day.

  
  
"Okay, let me see," he murmured, grabbing the Kunzite-Self one. He flipped it open, his frown still in place. It was Kunzite alright, his long unruly white-blonde hair and light tanned skin, his pearly white teeth being presented widely as he was posed by Mamoru's motorcycle. 

  
  
Mamoru set it to the side and picked up the next one, and again, it was his friend. He repeated the motions and picture after picture of Kunzite here, Kunzite there, and oh look Kunzite and himself when they were dressed up as Gandalf and Frodo of Lord of the Rings for Halloween. It continued on and on; Kunzite with all of their friends, Kunzite with the weird girl Zoisite, who was known as the computer wiz, but had a habit of smoking pot behind the science building.

  
  
"Minako," Mamoru sighed, handing back the stacks of photographs. "I love your enthusiasm and energetic personality, really I do," her smile was still large and in place on her face. "But, we can only use one of these photos, and even with that it's pushing it."

  
  
Minako's smile faltered for a second before, quickly going back in place. "Okay, I perfectly understand what you're saying Mamoru, I do. I'll just keep all of these for my personal um...photo albums...yeah." She announced, opening the 'Kunzite – Self Portrait of a Handsome God' folder.

  
  
"And please, try to use a photo that has as many people in the photograph and not just Kunzite please," Mamoru pleaded at her retreating back as she left the yearbook room. "I really don't need any more reasons for Saori to bitch at me. I can only do so much as the editor." 

Minako's shoulders visibly sagged, before she mumbled a 'fine', and packed up the rest of her stuff. Telling Mamoru that she'd see him later, the door slammed loudly.

  
  
Mamoru massaged the bridge of his nose.  _ 'Why couldn't have I picked up a hockey stick or even a football, instead I pick up a stupid camera when I was a kid. Maybe Mom shouldn't have encouraged me to do photography as a hobby when I was ten. Should have done piano like her or joined Dad as a pastry baker.'  _

_   
_   
He stole a glance to the stacks of pictures he still had to go through.  _ 'God, I hate my life.'  _

* * *

  
"I hate the yearbook committee," Mamoru complained, leaning against Haruka's bedpost as she passed the lit joint. "Should've just joined band or floral design class." 

  
  
He took a deep inhale of it, coughing as soon as it entered his throat. He didn't smoke, but he tended to cave into peer pressure with Marijuana, most of the time when he was over at Haruka's place with Michiru.   
It helped him keep his mind off the obvious, like that, Haruka, who was the only girl that held the honor of being considered his best female friend, and Michiru, who he once had a crush on back during their middle school days, were totally doing it as soon as he'd leave Haruka's house. 

  
  
They thought they were being so secretive and sneaky, but really he just didn't want to have that awkward conversation with them. Ever! It wasn't like their relationship was a secret, everyone in their school knew that the two girls had been a solid item, being insanely in love with each other, dating since Freshman year when they had met in art class.

  
  
It wasn't like Mamoru had a problem with any of it, because, hello, in the tenth grade he had once gone down on Beryl Powers, the hot military brat that was a transfer student from America. But that one-time incident didn't lead anywhere between the two of them. Being stuck as partners for a history class project, they had been studying alone in the library after school hours, and somehow they had ended up in one of the bathroom stalls, making out.    
But again, that had been a one-time thing; Beryl and he never hooked up again, her having cornered him in school and demanding that they never speak about it again, mentioning something about being confused, fighting with a boyfriend, hormones, and him being too overachieving for her. 

  
  
"Really? You hate being on the yearbook committee," Michiru said sarcastically, her head peeking up from over the top of Haruka's bed. "What a coincidence, so do I," she smirked amused, hijacking the joint from Mamoru's hand.

  
  
"It's not as bad as the gaming club who play Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat like they are the ultimate religions of gaming," Haruka muttered from her spot next to Mamoru. 

  
  
Haruka had joined the Arcade Gaming Club in the ninth grade, after her parents kept urging her to join some school-related activities instead of obsessing over auto shop class, always fixing and driving cars and motorbikes with Kunzite. She had thought a club centered around gaming would be an easy ride, then, she stupidly had found a niche for the games. Her parents forced her to keep on it, relieved over the more "normal" hobby, and had threatened to ground her as well as sell her favorite dirt bike and caraway. 

  
  
Mamoru reached over and patted the sandy blonde's arm, he knew her pain. Haruka's parents knew how to blackmail.

  
  
"Hey, hey," Michiru called, sitting up on the bed. "You know what we should do, to help end your little misery-pity-party Mamoru-san?," she asked, giggling a little mischievous making it obvious that the pot was making its desired effect on the aqua-haired girl.   


  
"No, what?" Mamoru humored her.   


  
Michiru grinned so wide, her face looked like it was cracked. "We should totally go to that one guy’s...what's his name’s house party!"

  
  
"Who," Haruka questioned with a raised blonde eyebrow.

  
  
"That one guy who's president of that Dragons whatever club in school. I heard from Setsuna Meioh that the whole club throws house parties all the time. I can text her and find out the address." 

  
  
Mamoru felt a queasiness about the idea, "I mean it's pretty late-"

  
  
"Come on it's not even 5:30 yet! Let's go!"

  
  
"It sounds like fun," Haruka lamented easily. "Plus where there's a party, there will be free food and beer. I'm in!"

  
  
The dark-haired high school student pondered the invite and felt both sets of eyes on him. 

  
  
"What do you say, Mr. Perfect Editor," Haruka asked, smirking evilly. "You in Mamoru?"

  
  


* * *

  
Mamoru didn't hit too many parties (well it wasn't like he got invited to a lot of them) but even when he was, he rarely wanted to attend them willingly. He tended to stick to the outer sections at parties like a wallflower, and drown himself in the watered-down booze or cans of beer. If Haruka, Michiru, Kunzite, or the rest of their 'fab duo' of comrades were around, he'd plaster himself to their side, and make random comments about whatever whore was running around without a shirt, or who the drunkest person at the party was.   
But what he did do, from time to time, was attend the D and D parties, whether he was invited to alongside Kunzite, or crash them with Haruka. The parties were a lot like the D and D tournaments and meetings, only not at school. 

  
  
Basically it was D and D, but better food, pot, and booze. (Among rumors had it that certain members involved in the club had fabulous connections on how to get weed)   
Mamoru, personally, liked to chat up a dorky hot girl (there tended to be many at those places) and at times he honestly felt like he needed a quick make out or romp with a girl in the nearest bathroom. He'd also glue himself to either Haruka or Kunzite's side and try really hard to not be the one who was beyond wasted and running around without clothes.

  
So far, it was working out real well, especially since the running-around-without-a-shirt person just so happened to be Saori of all people, the girl being beyond wasted and running around hollering and laughing with her cheerleader-skank girlfriends, all making fools of themselves.   
Rolling his eyes at the sight, Mamoru sipped on the red cup, a concoction of mixed vodka and sprite that Yuuichirou Kumada, the host of the party, had handed him.

_ 'Not bad for a mixed drink' _ , he thought to himself, noticing Yuuichirou nearby talking to a long dark-haired girl with violet eyes who was dressed in a white skirt and red halter top, Minako slinging a long arm around her.    


  
By the looks of it, the girl was the one that Minako often talked about who was from the All-Girls Catholic School. Rei Hino was her name?

  
  
_ 'Okay, I'm bored of wall-hugging,' _ Mamoru muttered in his mind.  _ 'It's time to find somewhere to sit down at, oh good, an empty couch...or not. Well, she's sitting alone, doesn't look like she'd mind if I sat down.'  _ He made a beeline toward the giant screen TV where a old-looking, black leather couch rested next to it, a blond girl occupying one end of the couch.

  
  
"Excuse me," Mamoru addressed, trying to grab the girl's attention. "Hey, blonde...hello. Mind if I sit here?" 

  
  
She sighed, annoyed almost. "Does it look like I give a shit if you sit down? This isn't my house, sit wherever you want to fucking sit," she gruffly spat out. "It's not like Yuuichirou will care, especially with him giving Rei-chan those 'You look so hot tonight babe, let's go upstairs and make out or screw for a little while' eyes."   
  


His own eyes jumped out a little to her answer. 

  
  
"I give them thirty minutes until they discreetly make their way back downstairs like nothing ever happened. They're so predictable," the girl mumbled sarcastically, as she turned towards him, and went to light up a cigarette with a lighter, designed with moons and stars.

  
  
Mamoru's eyes went wide again and he felt his heart start beating a little faster like a snare drum, all for a different reason than before. 

_ 'Holy shit. She's beautiful. Why haven't I seen her around school?!,' _ he thought to himself, as he continued to stare at the girl, watching her smoke the lit up a cigarette.

  
  
The teenage girl could indeed turn heads. She was dressed in a black and hot pink loosely knitted sweater with a pink tank top underneath, a high-waisted black mini-skirt on a narrow waist, and her long legs sporting black boots with knee-high gray-pink striped socks.    
Her long golden hair was pinned up in two pigtails with odango-shaped buns on the top. He couldn't help but blush a little bit at seeing her cerulean blue eyes clash beautifully against her pink layers of eye shadow makeup and black eyeliner on her face. How he wished that he was that cigarette stick in between her luscious pink glistening lips. 

  
  
_ 'Okay Chiba, get it fucking together and stop staring at her like she's a double bacon cheeseburger before she thinks you're a creep and kicks your ass or takes that cigarette to your face! Think of something to say now!' _ his mind raged.   


  
"Did you know smoking cigarettes are um, eh bad for you...do you," his lips spilled out. "They'll stunt your growth or give you lung cancer." He began to panic at the sheer stupidity of what he had just said. He was screwed. 

  
  
"Really," she drew out. "You don't say. Well, I haven't gotten lung cancer yet seeing how I'm a smoking chain addict like how my dad is with his stressful job. As for my height, it hasn't been stunted yet. What are you, the fucking smoking police or smoking narc?" Long pale beautiful fingers held the cig-stick, blowing a puff of smoke in his direction all the while. 

  
  
"N-No! I didn't mean to offend you, I really shouldn't be judging you when I honestly don't know you. Do you go to Juuban High?," Mamoru quickly explained, hoping she wasn't offended and would still sit there, willing to talk to him.

  
  
"Yeah, you don't know me baka," she exclaimed before she receded back, "Oh, hai. I do go there. Sorry, if I came off as being a bitch. It's just been a really shitty week for me lately. Classes been dragging, that one bitchy senior counselor Haruna has been driving me fucking nuts. Always asking about 'What does everyone's favorite B-Honors student, Queen of the nerds, most creative students want to do with her life after graduation?' Like as if! We've barely just finished winter semester and have barely started spring semester! Does it look like I want to worry about my future after graduating?" the girl rambled on as she motioned around with her hand, taking in puffs of her cigarette in between. 

"I know exactly what you mean, my god," Mamoru responded, relieved to have changed the subject to something he could fully understand. "I cannot stand Haruna, she's the worst guidance counselor for us seniors completely! She's beyond obnoxious and last week, I wanted to go off on her when she kept insisting that I shouldn't look into attending university even after I had turned in so many applications for schools like Tokyo University. She felt I should consider starting small at community college, the total opposite of what I wanted to do, and what my parents have supported. I want to either major in science or maybe medical, not journalism. Hell no!", Mamoru unloaded to her, feeling it was so wonderful to finally find someone who had the same issues as he did for once.

  
  
"Seriously? That sucks! My parents cannot stand her either, they hate parent-teacher meetings that we have to attend where we discuss my 'future'."

  
  
"What are your plans for the 'future'," Mamoru asked out of curiosity, slightly praying she wouldn't get mad for his prying. 

  
  
She took a quick drag before answering. "Well I'm so not cut out for being a doctor, dentist, or nurse, that kind of stuff. It's not my style. My parents are super on board with my plans to work part-time at the local comic book shop while looking into the possibility of community college or maybe a trade school, go for something creative art-related like in floral arrangement."

  
  
Fumbling to take out the lit cigarette, she whirled around to face him, wide-eyed. "Oh! I so spaced out! I didn't mention my name did I?" 

  
  
She laughed, shaking her head, as she put out her cigarette on the makeshift glass ashtray on the nearby coffee table, offering Mamoru her hand after.

  
  
"I'm Usagi Tsukino, senior and president of the Dungeons and Dragons Club, as well as co-president of the Geek Girls Manga Club, and member of the Floral Arrangement Club," she smiled, making Mamoru's heart melt somehow.

  
  
"Nice to meet you Usagi. Mamoru Chiba, fellow senior who I'm sure you've heard of," he greeted, shaking her hand.

  
  
"Oh my god, if you're the one who turned down that bitch Saori, I think I may have heard of you then," she paused, recognition shining in her eyes suddenly. "Wait, you're Chiba, Kunzite's friend! I'm friends with Minako Aino, um...your best friend's unofficial-but-completely-sane-I-assure-you official stalker. She's got quite the crush on him sadly." 

  
  
Usagi laughed, while Mamoru nodded, not even mildly surprised that this girl seemed to know Minako. "He has no idea - at least I don't think he does," he muttered before perking up. "Wait, you're Tsukino?! The one who runs D and D?!"

  
  
"Hai, guilty," she confessed with a hand going up. "I'm the one who runs the whole club, what president means I'm pretty sure, but I have Demando and Sapphire as my seconds in command."   


  
Usagi took a moment to look around the area, searching for the brothers. "I think they are somewhere around here. I know Demando came with a girl named Beryl and I think Sapphire is here with his girlfriend, Petz. I came here with my friend Ami, she's probably somewhere outside by the hot tub making out with her boyfriend Ryo," she explained, trying to make conversation as they got comfortable on the couch.

  
  
"Small world I guess," he hummed. "Hey, mind if I bum a cigarette off you? I think after the day I've had, I really need one," Mamoru asked, giving her the saddest puppy eyes and pout he could create, her staring at him for a few seconds then bursting into a fit of laughter.

  
  
"Alright, just stop with those eyes Mamoru-chan, no more sad puppy eyes," she pleaded, taking out the rectangle package and offering it to him. "Here you go."

  
  
The dark-haired teen situated the thin white stick between his lips, and she lit up his cigarette with her themed lighter, before fishing for the last one in her carton, and lighting up yet another one for herself.

  
  
"Thanks," he sighed, taking the drag and relishing it so. "Ahh nicotine. Just what I needed." His eyes were still gazing at Usagi, ignoring the background behind her that consisted of Minako yelling and shoving at Zoisite, who had probably been hitting on her precious Kunzite. 

  
  
Instead of that violent but rather amusing scene, he had his full attention on Usagi Tsukino, so hot and smiling in front of him.

  
  
"So, Dungeons and Dragons, you're like what the Dungeon Master…..so you're the master?" he asked, honestly curious about the whole board setup and role-playing of D and D.

  
  
Usagi cocked an eyebrow at the question, then snorted. "Is that a Doctor Who joke?" she asked him, her pink lips curving into a small amused smile.

  
  
He blinked heavily. Mamoru had no idea - no damn idea - what she meant. He had never watched a full episode of Doctor Who in his entire life. So what the hell was Usagi talking about?! "Maybe it is," he said, trying to be smooth, attempting to flirt, grinning like a lovesick fool. "Did I mention that I'm the editor of the yearbook committee," he mentioned with a nervous grin now.   
  
Usagi stopped her drinking of a beer, placing it down on the coffee table, next to the makeshift ashtray. Her eyes widened in false interest, looking to Mamoru. "So you're the asshole baka I get to blame for all of the cheerleader pictures that took over the page space last year!" 

_ 'Okay so maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it,' _ he thought miserably. 

  
  
"Did you know that D and D hardly got any space in the yearbook last year?! We only had two pictures and a small mention, very fucking small space on the back of the first to last club pages," Usagi's eyes blazed as her voice raised. "That chick Saori literally slammed the door in my fucking face last year when I had gone down there with a complaint and to ask what she'd do differently for us the next year. You know what she did - she slammed the damn door in my face! And she called me a nerd and a bitchy dyke! Me!."    
  
Mamoru sat still, hoping not to disturb her any more than he already had and watched as she huffed and rolled her blue eyes, taking another drag. "But it was so worth it when I got Jediete to assist Sapphire, Demando, and I in quietly 'redecorating' that bitch's car, and student parking space, and then painting her house with yolks last Halloween with Minako and Rei."

  
  
Her confession made a few wires in his brain connect and Mamoru snapped his fingers with a stroke of a 'eureka!' moment. "Wait! You're the one who she kept complaining about, the chick that went all crazy on her, stormed out of the office? You're the girl who she swears that she almost called campus security on!? That was you?!"    
  
Then the rest of her words hit him and he nearly combusted with so much enthusiasm. "Oh my...you're the one who spray-painted her parking space, her freaking car, and egged her house on Halloween?!?!! She kept bitching about the Halloween stint for weeks more than her stupid used car!" Mamoru questioned, looking shocked but greatly amused.

  
  
Usagi did a small bow from her sitting position. "Hai, that was all me and my evil 'Dungeon Master' planning. As DM, I can be quite creative when planning revenge, that's why I'm president," Usagi grinned, not looking that 'innocent' despite appearances, as she grabbed her beer and sipped it.

  
  
"Oh Usagi, me, and you are going to get along just great," he smiled. "As yearbook editor, I can personally promise you that I will make damn sure that the D and D club gets more photo space and coverage in the yearbook this year, even if I have to run a mutiny and go over Saori's head with Minako starting a protest," Mamoru explained, his grin widening.

  
  
"Good, good. I love hearing this Mamoru," Usagi laughed, suddenly looking down and fiddling with her small stub of a cigarette. "Soooo...got a girlfriend? I-I'm single, and I might or might not have a soft spot for easily peer pressured, very cute looking smartass yearbook editors?"

  
  
Mamoru's dark eyebrows arched up amusingly. Score! "Really? You don't say," he said. "I'm single too and have an attraction for loud-don't-mess-with-me- Odango blondes, who like playing role-play games like D and D."

  
  
Don't mess it up, don't mess it up, don't mess it up idiot! Ask her! "Wanna go get a few more beers, maybe steal some of the food at the snack tables... talk somewhere more privately, like outside by the pool?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes and that going to this party hadn't been a complete waste. 

  
  
She smirked. "Sounds like a date, I'm in," Usagi accepted. "As long as you're fine with walking me home, it's not too far."

  
  
"Of course, sure," he exclaimed happily.

  
  
She got up, putting out the cigarette as Mamoru did the same before taking her hand in his. "A date at a party then."   
  


* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, finished. So what did we think of it? OOC-ness I know, but I had fun messing around with it AU wise. Playing around with how Mamoru didn't meet Usagi until the end, while he interacted with other main/secondary characters first in the story felt right to me when I had written it, plotted it out for this drabble/prompt story. Major kudos to my Beta Queen Risa once again being able to get it to me Beta-Read despite it being late, thanks again Queen Risa-chan you gem!!!! Better late than never!!!
> 
> Until the next prompt/drabble/one-shot themed story, which will be posted up sometime next week/weekend ASAP, catch you all later reader/reviewers.
> 
> Next Prompt: Attraction, Falling for a Gothic (Goth) Girl in the Gothic Culture/Scene.


End file.
